The present invention relates generally to a combination vehicle interior trim component and an anti-shatter self-adhesive tape member to prevent fragmentation or shattering of the component during an air-bag deployment in an interior of a vehicle, and methods of making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination vehicle interior trim component and an anti-shatter self-adhesive tape member to prevent fragmentation or shattering of the component during an air-bag deployment in an interior of a vehicle, including at least one anti-shatter self-adhesive tape member affixed to at least one predetermined location on the component to prevent fragmentation or shattering of the component during an air-bag deployment, and and methods of making and using same.
When an automotive side-curtain air bag deploys, plastic components in the interior of the automotive vehicle may shatter and become flying projectiles which may cause injury or death to the occupants of the vehicle.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional automotive interiors.